


Is There Somewhere?

by freeyuugazaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I promise, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeyuugazaki/pseuds/freeyuugazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi's confession was ridiculously badly timed and now there is an aftermath to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Somewhere?

**Author's Note:**

> basically I was listening to Halsey and this popped into my head (y'all should listen to is there somewhere and cry w me)

 

_“Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings._

_And you clutched my brain and eased my ailing.”_

 

“Oikawa.” He said, and the boy turned his head slowly from where he stood leaning on the railing, incomprehensible darkness in front of him. There was a tear rolling down his face and Iwaizumi felt sick looking at it. His hair was swaying a little in the night’s wind and he breathed in, shaking as he shivered, turning back to stare at the void.  
“Leave me alone.”

Iwaizumi walked towards the rail and looked out into the gloom. Oikawa ignored his presence. Every breath he attempted stung his throat and he bit his lip to stop sobs scraping up the flesh and out of his mouth, trembling under his own pressure. His phone started to vibrate in his pocket and he knew she was looking for him. He didn’t want to see her.

“I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa shook his head as he gulped around the lump in his throat. He couldn’t speak and he hated it; he wanted to tell him that it wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t the only one in love, after all. Love isn’t something you can place blame for.

An arm was suddenly around his shoulders and Oikawa shook as a loud cry wracked its way through his body and Iwaizumi pulled him to his chest, shielding his face from the endless expanse of darkness that loomed over the both of them. In a few hours it would be a pristine plane of fresh grass – this they both knew – but the depth of the darkness was unsettling and Iwaizumi would have done anything to protect Oikawa in this moment; in any moment. A speck of rain settled on his face as he stared at a starless sky and listened to Oikawa wail into his chest, leaning his head back to stop his own tears from falling. No weakness, not around Oikawa. It would only break his heart. _More._

The lights above them on the awning of the balcony were dim, but shone over the glaze on Oikawa’s eyes more blindingly brightly than the sun on most days. His fists were balled tight against Iwaizumi’s jacket and the white skin stretched over his knuckles was painful to look at as Oikawa clutched at his arms like his only handhold; like a lifeline. They were his only support as his head grew gradually lighter thinking about the girl on the other end of his unyieldingly active phone, waiting for him. No, she wouldn’t be waiting. She’s still calling because she’s jealous.

Oikawa remembered her face when she’d seen him and Iwaizumi, tangled in each other’s arms. The words had slipped so quickly and shockingly from Iwaizumi’s mouth that Oikawa was sure she caught them before he did – face turning a furious red as she ran from the two boys betrayed. Oikawa hadn’t betrayed her; no, she should have known better. It wasn’t his fault.

Iwaizumi swallowed his guilty with his pride like a double dose of medicine and held Oikawa closer as he looked down at him, eyes still meeting with a cold, melancholy fire; weighed down by memories of times before that confession. They used to do everything together, share everything, and they were everything to each other. Iwaizumi couldn’t remember when Oikawa became a different kind of everything – a more important everything.  And Oikawa couldn’t remember when he’d brushed this off.

Iwaizumi’s lips fell heavy on Oikawa’s forehead and he left a warm spot on pale skin cooled by the night’s air, the light reflecting the tears again as Oikawa reopened his eyes to stare at Iwaizumi with suddenly calmed breathing. His head moved to the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck as he spoke, the hot breath falling over the rim of his lips and onto the other boy’s collarbones like a soft caress, burning but lacking the sting associated with the heat of the touch.  
“I love you, Iwa.”

Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa away from himself, wrenching the boy’s face out of his chest before dragging him back in, lips and teeth colliding in a suddenly serene bliss, counteracting the aggressive pull into the action with a sudden aura that the both of them seemed to exert over the other. It was messy, and both of them breathed desperately as hands wandered aimlessly as Oikawa found his back against the railing, dragging his fingers like claws through Iwaizumi’s hair and holding his neck as if the boy was his only foundation.

As quickly as he had pulled Oikawa in Iwaizumi separated and immediately hung his head, stooping to lean his head down on Oikawa’s chest, hands still digging into his back like he was going to evaporate if he let go. A sudden sense of defeated humour overtook Oikawa as his emotion was lost in the euphoria of the moment.  
“Are you going to say it back?”  
“I said it first, idiot.” Iwaizumi said, but his voice was muffled by aquamarine cotton and he sighed into the pastel fabric as he heard Oikawa laugh.

“That’s a shame, Iwa. I was expecting a poetry recital.” Oikawa teased, although with a soft voice and a gentle palm through Iwaizumi’s hair before the boy stood up in front of him again.  
“Are you going to forget this?” He whispered, and there was a heavy despair in his eyes that Oikawa didn’t think he’d ever witnessed.  
“No.”

Iwaizumi turned his face again to the blackness behind Oikawa and sighed. His phone was still ringing.  
“I’ll walk you home.” He said, returning his eyes to Oikawa’s face, tears drying and the light illuminating his features to a faint white glow. He was more ethereal now, at 11pm on a Thursday night in winter, on the balcony of the school’s club room block after what felt like hours of crying, than Iwaizumi had ever seen him.  
“And Oikawa?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know if there are any mistakes i made since i am awful at proofreading (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
